Sherlock también tiene de esos días
by smile.in.love
Summary: Esos días en los que lo único que quieres es quedarte bajo las sábanas y que las horas pasen. Esos días en los que todo sale mal. Sherlock también tiene de esos días.


**Sherlock también tiene de esos días**

¡Feliz cumpleaños MsMalfoyHolmes!

**o.o.o**

Esos días en los que lo único que quieres es quedarte bajo las sábanas y que las horas pasen. Esos días en los que todo sale mal. Sherlock también tiene de esos días.

— Sherlock, es hora de levantarse y hacer algo productivo por el mundo —le dijo John moviéndole suavemente por encima de la sábana. Pero el detective no movía ni una pestaña. Estaría dormido, se podría pensar. Sin embargo, la cercana convivencia le dio a John cierta ventaja a la hora de interpretar los actos del detective y actuar en consecuencia.

— Sherlock, venga, te hice el desayuno —le dijo bajito al oído sentándose a su lado. Sin tocarle, sin invadir su espacio, sin elevar la voz. No era tan difícil.

— No quiero desayunar, John. Déjame dormir —y se dio media vuelta enrollado en la sábana como estaba, haciendo que John perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Esos pasos no siempre funcionaban. Le miró extrañado, no por el hecho de que no quisiera desayunar, eso no era ninguna novedad, pero sí por su comportamiento en general en esos últimos días y que esa mañana corroboraba. A Sherlock le pasaba algo. El detective no era de los que compartían sus problemas, ni siquiera con John, así que el doctor tendría que hacer su propia investigación. Bajó al salón y subió ambos desayunos. Si podía conseguir que comiera sólo un poco ya sería suficiente. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a descubrir el gran misterio. La intención era no agobiarle o el día ya estaría echado por alto, no conseguiría nada hasta la mañana siguiente, como mínimo. Por ello, simplemente, se tumbó a su lado.

Observaba su espalda y la respiración acompasada, rítmica. Tan hipnotizante era que los párpados comenzaron a cerrársele.

— John, ¿tú tienes días horribles? —le preguntó aún de espaldas. El doctor sonrió.

— Por supuesto, Sherlock. Todo el mundo los tiene —respondió sincero. Ya dormiría más tarde.

— Pero yo no debería, ya sabes, mi cerebro es diferente.

— Siento decepcionarte, pero tu cerebro es como el resto —el detective se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

— No es cierto. Yo..., yo siempre me he sentido diferente —suspiró relajando el rostro.

— No lo dudo. Eres inteligente, no cabe duda. Pero no sólo eres inteligencia —el moreno parecía no comprender. — También eres desordenado, cabezota, algo prepotente...

— No me estás ayudando —protestó.

— También eres amable, comprensivo, empático... —sonrió.

— ¿Lo soy?

— A tu manera —llevó la mano a sus rizos. — ¿Todo esto es por el caso de ayer? —el detective desvió la mirada. — No pudiste hacer nada más.

— ¡Pero tendría que haber podido! —gritó mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.

— Ése es el punto. No puedes hacerte responsable de todo —le dijo con toda la calma que pudo. Pero el detective no estaba muy receptivo y volvió a darle la espalda. El doctor suspiró.

Ya estaba por levantarse cuando Sherlock volvió a hablarle.

— Tápate. No quiero que acabes con un constipado y caiga sobre mi conciencia —espetó. John sintió un escalofrío a través de sus pies y se metió entre las sábanas. Se acomodó a su lado y volvió a darle ese tiempo y espacio tan necesario. Pareció funcionar.

— Si tan sólo no estuviese rodeado de inútiles...

— Se acabó, vamos a trabajar las emociones —dijo John enfadado, haciendo que se girase al tirar de él por el hombro. Quedaron frente a frente como parados por el tiempo. Sherlock rompió ese extraño silencio con un simple y sorpresivo...

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchas —fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió, a juego con su cara. — Primera emoción —el moreno cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Que él era cabezota? — Primera emoción: alegría.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? —preguntó sarcástico.

— Mejor cambiamos. Enfado. ¿Por qué estás enfadado, Sherlock? —preguntó con cierto halo de profesionalidad.

— Porque preguntas obviedades y haces que pierda mi tiempo buscando una respuesta.

— Bueno, es algo.

— Y a ti, John. ¿Qué te hace enfadar? —entornó los ojos.

— Que casi me coma unos dedos para desayunar —respondió enfadado. El detective comenzó a reírse sonoramente sin poder parar. — Me alegra subir tus niveles de serotonina —dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Ver a Sherlock en ese estado era un gran lujo que ni él podía disfrutar seguido. Y de las risas pasó al beso. Un dulce beso que engrandeció la sonrisa de John.

— Eres divertido —soltó el moreno.

— ¿Ahora soy tu mono de feria? —se burló. El detective cerró los ojos y sonrió. El desayuno tendría que esperar un poco más. John besó su frente y se quedó a su lado. Sherlock deslizó la mano hasta dar con la de John. Fue entonces cuando se quedó tranquilo y volvió a dormirse.

— Te amo, Sherlock. No lo olvides —susurró. No recibió respuesta, estaba ya muy lejos de esa cama. Ése sería uno de esos días en los que se excusaba de ir a trabajar. El amor es un mayor motivador.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal todo?**

**Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia.**

**¡****MsMalfoyHolmes****, disfruta de mi regalo con todo el cariño :3!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar :D!**


End file.
